Reflections of the Wolf
by Hikari-san42
Summary: Each brother has a different point of view when it comes to Theodore's transformation into a wolf. Two are on one side – the side that knows there's something wrong – and one is completely content with what has happened. Each has a story to tell.
1. Simon

**Title: Reflections of the Wolf**

**Chapter 1: Simon**

**Written by: Ashley Elizabeth (Chipmunklover)**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Each brother has a different point of view when it comes to Theodore's transformation into a wolf. Two are on one side – the side that knows there's something wrong – and one is completely content with what has happened. Each has a story to tell. Join them as they express their feelings. **

**Pairings: NONE**

**Warnings: NONE**

**Length: Four chapters. **

**Notes: No idea where this came from. I'm experimenting when it comes to elaboration and POV and when I experiment, I always revert back to the old and familiar, so here I am. I'm mainly dabbling back with the Chipmunks, because my long withstanding stories have gone dry. (Sorry guys. They're all on hiatus again… DX) **

**Anyway, I went with Simon first, because I've always written him the best. Alvin will be in the middle, with Theodore last. **

**So, without ado, I present you with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alvin and the Chipmunks, the movie would've been a cartoon with a new and unused plot, and… **_**there would be no poop jokes**_**. **

* * *

It went against all logic.

His brain was baffled.

There was no way.

And yet, here was Theodore, sitting right in front of him.

The small boy was… _noming_ on a shoe with a vigor the bespectacled chipmunk had only seen small puppies displaying.

_He was a chipmunk. _

_Not a puppy._

His brain kept these two sentences going in a mantra, as if repeating them over and over again would make his eyes unsee the pure… _unnatural_ that was happening before him.

It wasn't possible.

_He was a chipmunk. _

_Not a puppy. _

Yet, it occurred to him, it was ironic and expected, when looking at their track record. Alvin had been asking for something to happen when he had started up with the _Talbot-is-a-werewolf _gambit.

But why Theodore?

_He was a chipmunk. _

_Not a puppy. _

The boy sighed as he watched, wide eyed, as Theodore turned to attack a small Alvin plush lying on the floor. He had since devoured the Simon one.

_He was a chipmunk. _

He ripped the head off in one go, and beside him, Alvin flinched.

_Not a puppy._

In the past few weeks, life had been going well for the middle brother. He was getting good grades, he was in Dave's great graces, and Alvin had stayed inconspicuously quiet, always watching some television program into the wee hours of the morning.

Life had been good.

But, then Alvin had had that _dream_.

_He was a chipmunk._

All of their problems could be traced back to that one dream.

_NOT a puppy. _

Since then, life had gotten hectic. He was assigned the part of Dr. Jekyll in the school play without trying out, because Alvin was too busy with sports to play both it and Mr. Hyde. And, since he and Alvin looked almost identical save glasses, size, and eye color…

_He was a chipmunk. _

He should have said no and kept Theodore away. If he had, Theodore wouldn't have been out that night; Alvin wouldn't have been in the play and gotten into his monster phase.

_Not a PUPPY. _

A lot of things could've been avoided.

But, he hadn't.

He'd agreed.

And set off the dominos.

Now, as he looked at Theodore as he pulled the stuffing out of Alvin's stomach with his teeth and no restrictions, and with a mantra of false statements going through his head, he couldn't help but notice how Alvin was leaning closer to him; how his brother seemed to be relying on him more than ever.

_He WAS a CHIPMUNK. _

_NOT a PUPPY. _

All of his life, the tallest brother had boasted to himself that he viewed life like a real scientist, through a screen. Everything was filtered before it reached his brain. Almost all major emotions were taken out of context before processing and then put back. His reactions to things had always been more logical than emotional, but there were those brief instances when his feelings over came his brain.

Most of the time they had to do with Alvin.

His older brother always seemed to get to him in ways no other could.

He knew the right buttons to push.

But, it had seemed, over the past few weeks, after Alvin had asked – no – _demanded_ his help that his brother had managed – through some strange process of osmosis – to appear on the other side of that screen. Theodore had been pushed to the forefront of the screen on the other side, with Alvin on the same side as him, watching as their little brother drifted farther away.

It seemed as if they were watching Theodore change through a window and they couldn't get it open.

_He was a chipmunk. _

_Not a puppy. _

Every day, Theodore seemed to change more, to succumb more to the weird DNA infecting his genes and it seemed – to Alvin and himself – that he was giving up. He acted more and more like a dog at night and more like a jerk during the day.

The jerkdom was not lost on Alvin either, for it seemed that it was something he could latch onto and focus on. He couldn't handle the wolfiness that Theodore showed at night, he knew. Alvin reacted negatively to things he couldn't understand, and even though he had wanted to find a werewolf, the fact that it had turned out to be his _brother_ had completely shattered him.

When Theodore was a jerk, Alvin could relate.

He could take Theodore's action, find the reason behind them, and understand them. He could adjust them to his own situation and use them to figure out how his little bro' was now thinking, because, it was rather obvious he wasn't thinking like he used to.

Where did that leave Simon?

_He was a chipmunk. _

_Not a puppy._

It left him with the puppy.

He was forced to deal with the overnight factor of Theodore's transformation.

The pointed ears.

The claws.

The teeth.

The howling.

_He was a chipmunk. _

But, unlike Alvin, he couldn't relate.

_Not a puppy. _

Like every other science, before you could observe or conclude, you had to accept a constant, something that you could rely on.

And, right now, the only constant was Theodore's transformation. It was the only thing they could rely on.

Like the sun rising.

Like the seasons changing.

Like the tide changing.

Like the moon climbing into the sky.

_Now, it seemed, he wasn't a Chipmunk._

_He was a puppy. _

_Not a chipmunk. _

_He was a puppy. _

_Not a chipmunk_.

"He's a puppy…"

* * *

**Profound words from Simon. **

**Like? No like? **

**Review please?**


	2. Alvin

**Reflections of the Wolf**

**Chapter 2: Alvin**

**Ashley Elizabeth (Chipmunklover)**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: ****Each brother has a different point of view when it comes to Theodore's transformation into a wolf. Two are on one side – the side that knows there's something wrong – and one is completely content with what has happened. Each has a story to tell. Join them as they express their feelings.**

**Pairings: NONE**

**Warnings: NONE**

**Length: Four chapters **

**Notes: I'm attempting to finish this before I head off for New York… which happens on Thursday. Three days, three chapters, let's see if I can do it! **

**I realized earlier last night, as I was laying in bed, that I could've combined the Simon and Alvin pieces because they ended up so similar, but whatever. I'm pretty sure you all appreciate the extra chapter. **

_**ALSO, I reworked the movie order a bit in this, so it would fit the story. I placed the whole incident with the mincemeat after the night time transformation. My story, I can do that. **_

**Now, here's Alvin. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Chipmunks, Alvin wouldn't be such a jerk, and Theodore would be able to stand up for himself. Just sayin'. **

* * *

_Oh, brother, brother_

_Tell us what's gotten into you_

_Lately _

_We're beginning to think that there's _

_Nothin' in the world that you can't do. _

Alvin sighed and laid his head down on the piano keys, eliciting a horrible sound from the instrument.

Every time he got upset, he usually managed to write a song.

This time, it seemed that the song was writing itself.

"ALVIN!"

He picked his head up slowly, not liking the tone the lower pitched voice was yelled in. "What?"

"Chords!" The one word response made Alvin shake his head.

"Yeah! Sure Dave!" Quickly, so to appease his guardian, Alvin pounded out the C Major chord, letting the finely tuned sound filter through the room.

"Thank you!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. Dave was a perfectionist when it came to music. He didn't appreciate any intentional and obnoxious note clashing unless used to create tension in the music, and that was only for a second. Any longer, and he would wring your neck.

Quietly to himself, Alvin plucked the keys, letting the sounds take him away from reality.

Theodore had changed drastically in the last few weeks, and Alvin knew it was partially his fault. He was the one who had kept up with his campaign for monster hunting, and that had slowly set the stage for Theodore's own transformation.

_You're gettin' stronger _

_And faster_

_And bigger too. _

The words came to him in a flash, and Alvin wrote them down in a scrawl only he himself would be able to decipher.

Theodore _was_ getting stronger, faster, and bigger. If he kept up at this pace, Alvin and Simon together wouldn't be able to contain him for much longer.

_People keep on askin'_

_Is there somethin' wrong with you?_

He had asked that same thing to himself the first morning after the initial transformation. Theodore had seemed different… distant. Almost as if he had detached himself from reality for a time. He started craving meat, was incredible at being scary in the play, but was also starting to act like a jerk to everyone around him.

Then, of course, there was the inevitable change at night.

The first time Alvin had seen it, the usual money-making scheme had jumped into his head unbound. He had seen a side show with Theodore in a cage, people watching in awe as he jumped around and howled at the moon…

That idea had been immediately shot down by the more rational part of the brain, and his conscience had scolded his knee-jerk reaction to everything weird.

Not that he could help it.

His brain was hardwired to make money. It was something Simon had told him over and over again. He took every situation and turned it in his favor to make a quick buck.

This wasn't a situation where one could do that.

It was delicate, and – not to mention – Simon would have his head if he so much as tried it.

_You're actin' weird_

_And talkin' rude_

_And wolfin' down your food _

_Everything lately brings the monster out in you_

He had no idea why he was writing this song. Maybe it was to help him cope with the fact that his brother was changing. He wasn't the little kid that looked up to him for help or came crying to Dave when he got hurt.

That, he reflected, was what hurt him the most.

Even though all three of them were the same age, Theodore had always seemed to be years younger than Simon and himself. He always needed protecting.

Now, he was the one leading the chipmunk pack. He always walked in front of both him and Simon with his head held high. He took care of any problems facing him now, and he didn't need any help. He was independent.

Simon had said that it would happen eventually, but Alvin wasn't ready for that just yet. Like Dave, he wasn't ready for Theodore to grow up yet.

He enjoyed his verbal debates with Simon, and his pleading with Dave, but Theodore had always been the one he could talk to, the one who wouldn't judge him.

But now, it seemed as if the old Theodore was lost.

Of course, the old Theo would rear his head every once and again, but that usually happened at night.

When he was acting like a dog.

_How do you do_

_What's up with you_

_Little brother, Mr. Hyde_

He nodded to himself. The Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde analogy was a brilliant comparison, and he was sure that Simon would appreciate his genius.

Quickly, he looked at the beginning of the sheet and glanced towards the piano part. It would do for now, but later it would need more instruments. Quietly, he pushed down the keys and started to sing the words softly to himself.

He already had a harmony part written, and it wasn't lost on him how there was only one.

Not two.

As he played, he lost himself to what he was doing, staring unseeingly forward. The music flowed over him, like cleansing water. Even with the content of the song at the back of his mind, the music still seemed to reach into his core, where his very essence was.

Until he hit a wrong note.

The result was instantaneous.

The song careened to a stop and his shoulders hunched up to reach his ears. His face twisted into a horrified expression at the brutal murder of his song.

"That was horrible."

Alvin's head swung around at the voice, the mocking tone not lost on him.

"I missed a note, Theodore."

"Oh, I didn't mean that," the small boy muttered as he traced a hand down the side of the piano as he walked. "I meant the song as a whole. It's dull. Besides, who wants to hear your bleeding heart sing about your lost brother?"

Alvin felt his face go stoic and his emotions close in on themselves.

Theodore wasn't himself.

He was sick.

He didn't know what he was saying.

… _It still hurt to hear him say things like that though. _

"Did I ask for your opinion?" The response was tight-lipped, and Alvin instantly wished for Simon to come bounding down the stairs to come back him up. He always felt better with Simon's thesaurus-like brain helping him.

"Oh, come on, _bro_'. You've always loved to hear my opinion on your songs." The little boy paused. "Why don't you want it now? Is it because now I'll tell you truth, and not just go into the hero-worship like before?" His eyebrow hitched at the end of his question.

Alvin's face remained impassive as he answered. "No, now you're cruel, Theodore. I don't want your opinion if it's biased in your clouded brain."

Theodore's other eyebrow met its twin in his hairline. "You're starting to sound like Simon, bro'."

_I'd rather sound like Simon than hang around with you at the moment._

"Was there something specific you wanted, Theo? Or did you just come over here to harass me?" He quickly fielded Theodore's statement with a question of his own, not liking the way the current conversation was heading.

"I just came over to see what you were doing. Imagine my surprise when I peaked over your shoulder to see you writing a song with only _one_ harmony part! And, it's _lower_ than yours. Cutting me out of the band already?"

_With the way you're acting right now, I'd say there'd be a unanimous vote to shove you _off a cliff_ by everyone under eleven in this house._

At Alvin's silence, Theodore sighed. "Good luck with the song, bro'. You're gonna need it." And, with that, he turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs.

_No doubt going to bother Simon._

Once Theodore's footsteps had faded into the distance, Alvin turned back to his song. Picking up his pencil, he quickly scrawled in a few more words before standing up and walking away from the bench.

_How come you're howling at the moon tonight? _

* * *

**Ugh. **

**Not as great as the first one. **

**Alvin's lost to me. **

**Mainly because he's a vocal person, and you have to have people talking to him to get his true essence as a character... **

**Ah well. We get actual talking and sibling interaction! **

**YAY! **

**Theodore, you little demonic child… Why must we still love you when you're being cruel?**

**It ended rather suddenly, but whatever. **

**Review please?**


	3. How To Be a Jerk

**Reflections of the Wolf**

**Chapter 3: How to be a Jerk**

**Ashley Elizabeth (Chipmunklover) **

**Rating: K**

**Summary: ****Each brother has a different point of view when it comes to Theodore's transformation into a wolf. Two are on one side – the side that knows there's something wrong – and one is completely content with what has happened. Each has a story to tell. Join them as they express their feelings.**

**Pairings: NONE**

**Warnings: General Theodore jerkiness. If you can't handle that, I suggest you hit the back button now. I don't want a crap load of hate mail because Theo is OOC. He's not, for at this point in the movie, he's a jerk, he's ill, and he's not himself. Don't like it, go away.**

_**Length: CHANGED TO FIVE – SIX CHAPTERS (!) **_**I have so many extra chapter ideas for this that I ended up adding a few more chapters. That means you'll probably have a double post today so I can get it finished before I head off to New York. REJOICE! (Thanks Northgalus2002 for the extra chapter idea that made the whole thing longer.) **

**Notes: So, today my cat threw up on the carpet, (Ew.) and while I was cleaning it, I noticed that her eyes were transfixed on my blue necklace. It's a choker and is usually hidden under my shirt, but she just was entranced by it. Then I realized that blue was one of the only colors she could see. **

**PLOT DEVICE! I have inspiration now, but it's not for this chapter. Ah well. **

**Anyway, I cut the Theodore chapter in two; because there are two sides to the creature we call Theodore. The Theo featured in this chapter is what I have dubbed 'Jerk face Teddy'. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alvin and the Chipmunks, the sequel never would've been called the 'Squeakquel'. It would've been called 'Expensive-Unneeded-And-Overly-Outrageous-Movie-That-People-Are-Gonna-Waste-Their-Money-On'. (EUAOOMTPAGWTMO). Also, Ross Bagdasarian would've played Dave.**

* * *

"Where's my sandwich, short stuff?" The voice was high pitched and came from below him, but the third grader immediately felt the malice behind the tone and he turned slowly. The sight that met him wasn't exactly unexpected, but it still surprised him.

Theodore, of the Chipmunks, was glaring up at him, his hair fringe slicked back and his green eyes sparking. He blinked two times, trying to compute what he was seeing. _Wasn't Theodore the nice one?_

"W-what sandwich?" The boy stuttered out when the green eyed fourth grader in front of him started to tap his foot.

"The one I told you to bring yesterday?" Theodore stared up at the younger boy with a cocked eyebrow and his arms crossed, totally confident with himself. When comprehension didn't immediately dawn on the third grader, Theodore sighed. He didn't miss the flinch the other child tried to hide. "I was standing right in front of you when I kindly asked you to bring it. Don't you remember?"

"Ah… N-no, I don't." He flinched outwardly this time when Theodore's head snapped up and he glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the younger child beat him to it. "Uh… But," he gulped to himself, "you can have this sandwich." He held up his brown lunch bag with a shaking hand. Theodore glanced sideways at it before a harsh smile broke out over his face. With practiced speed, he swiped the bag out of the child's hand and pulled it open.

The third grader watched with a growing sense of dread as Theodore opened the baggie the sandwich was enclosed in and pulled out the two pieces of bread. His face contorted into disgust and he threw it down onto the table.

"There's _avocado_ in this. I _hate_ avocado." His face took on a devilish look and he pointed at the bag. "Pick it out."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Theodore's voice was impatient, and he planted his hands on his hips. "I'll say it slowly for you. _Pick. Out. The. Avocado._"

There was a sharp shove to his backside; the third grader went sprawling towards the table, but he managed to catch himself before his head cracked on the hard wood. Quickly, so as to appease his attacker, he shoved himself into a chair and pulled the top piece of bread off the sandwich.

With barely a whimper on his lip, the child scrapped all of the offending fruit off the bread before plopping the bread back on top. He held it out to Theodore without looking at him.

Theodore picked it up and gazed at it as if it were a dead fly before throwing it back onto the table. "Nah, you keep it. I'm not hungry anymore." Then, with a laugh, he turned on his heel to leave, but he froze when a wall of blue and red stopped his movement.

"Theodore." The word was spoken by both the blue and the red and it sent a shiver down the third grader's spine. Both of Theodore's brothers, Alvin and Simon, were glaring down at the smaller boy with their arms crossed. Their disappointment and disapproval radiated off them in waves.

"Hey guys." The green clad child's voice was nonchalant, as if they had this exchange every day. He tried to push past them, but they didn't budge. Their combined strength was enough to hold him back.

"Theodore," the taller one, Simon, started, "how many more people are you planning on bullying today?"

"Because, we can't keep buying them all lunch; we're gonna go broke." The last came from Alvin in a mumble. Simon elbowed him and he sent a glare at his bespectacled brother before turning back to their earlier target. "It's wrong to bully people, Theodore; don't you remember what it was like?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was never bullied. Now, let me through. I have things to do and people to see." Quickly, so as to catch them off guard, Theodore plowed around them, sending a glare at anyone who dared to even look at him.

With a sigh, Simon walked up to the third grader and offered him three dollars. The younger child took it without complaint or thanks, and Simon turned, grabbed the back of Alvin's shirt and dragged him off in the direction Theodore had disappeared to. Alvin waved at him once before spinning around with a complaint on his lips about being dragged around, and the third grader blinked before moving to get into the lunch line.

* * *

Theodore rumbled through the crowd of students without abandon. He was furious, that much was obvious.

_How _dare_ they mention he was bullied! _His brothers had crossed a line with that one, reminding him and everyone around them that he _had _been weak and helpless. That didn't help his image at all and he would have to work doubly hard next time to build the fear back up.

He shook his head. Those two brothers of his were a bother, but there was no way to get rid of them. In theory, bullying _them _would've been his best option. But…

They were stronger than he was.

Not in physical strength. It took both of them just to keep him standing in one place, but in mental and emotional strength. They were experienced in schooling their emotions and reactions and they didn't let simple words hurt them. They had had enough practice, with all the fighting they did between themselves.

Oh, he remembered those fights, glorious things they were. They revolved around words, but sometimes would get physical. Clothes would be ripped, glasses bent, and hats bit. When those two had fought, it was with tooth and nail. It was never fair, and they liked it that way. It was how they had gotten out their frustration.

But, neither one could fight as well as he could. He was a master at physical contact. He had no idea where the knowledge or strength had come from, but he enjoyed having it, enjoyed feeling like the strongest person around, and enjoyed being able to put everyone around him down.

Except his brothers.

Those two had escaped his torment, mainly because, deep down, he knew he couldn't hurt them. The old Theodore was still inside him somewhere, and that old, _weak_ persona wouldn't let him hurt the two most important people in his life.

So, he would just have to put up with them.

Rolling his eyes, he blew his breath up towards his forehead like he used to when his fringe had been in front of his eyes, and he marched forward. He was totally confident with himself, because, who would dare attack him? _Him?_ He was unstoppable in the small universe of Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary.

Everyone feared him.

A lot of people hated him.

But only two people loved him.

And those two people were standing in front of him again.

Theodore bit his lip to keep himself from saying something scalding to the two obstacles standing in front of him.

"Theodore," Alvin started, his arms crossed over his A. "You owe us fifteen dollars."

"Do I now?" His eyes flashed up to Simon and he noticed that his older brother was staring over his head at something heading towards them. Theodore risked a glance over his shoulder and smirked. "Seems we have company coming. And, to all _adult_ eyes, it looks like you two are ganging up on me."

The green eyed boy quickly blinked his orbs twice and tears sprouted in the corners; he schooled his expression into one of complete devastation and he spun on his heel suddenly before darting away from his brothers.

"Mister Talbot!" He yelled as he threw himself onto the man's leg. He latched onto the fabric of his pants and buried his face before letting out a heart wrenching sob. "They're so mean!" The cry was muffled, but they could all understand what he had said. "I was just walking along and they demanded money from me! Dave gave them the same amount as me, but they spent it all and they're trying to bully me into giving them mine!"

The teacher patted Theodore on the head before easily and tenderly detaching the devastated child from his leg. "Its okay, Theodore, I'll talk to them." Then, making sure Theodore was standing; he cocked his head in the direction of the older two of the Seville brothers and jerked it in the direction of his office. "C'mon you two."

Alvin opened his mouth to complain, but Simon elbowed him in the side and shook his head. Alvin's mouth shut up an audible _snap_ and he hung his head, accepting his fate.

Theodore chuckled to himself when they were out of earshot before dusting himself off.

_Well, done, Theo. You get ride of them for the rest of the lunch period._

Then, with his head held high, Theodore marched toward a first grade girl who had just entered the room with a sack lunch. It was time to acquire himself a new sandwich.

_Just because I won't hurt them myself, doesn't mean and I can't get others to do it for me._

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, Theo, you naughty boy. We all hate you now.**

**Ah, no we don't. **

**Devious little thing, isn't he?**

**Theodore would love for you to review. He would also love for you to give him a sandwich, but we can't always get what we want, can we?**

**Can you give me what I want though?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. PUPPIES! XD

**Reflections of the Wolf**

**Chapter 4: PUPPIES! XD **

**Ashley Elizabeth (Chipmunklover)**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: ****Each brother has a different point of view when it comes to Theodore's transformation into a wolf. Two are on one side – the side that knows there's something wrong – and one is completely content with what has happened. Each has a story to tell. Join them as they express their feelings.**

**Pairings: NONE**

**Warnings: FLUFFY PUPPY MOMENTS! This chapter is a nice contrast for the aaaaaaaaangst from last chapter. Also, it was written while I was listening to "Leather Pants". If you have no idea what that is, more power to you (look it up), and if you do… you know what's coming. **

**Length: Five to six chapters**

**Notes: PUPPIES! **

**Seriously, I have like, five cats (three inside (Harleigh, Creamy, Carly – all female), two outside (Smokey, Orangey – both males)) and I LOVE PUPPIES! *Wants a puppy*. It was nice to get to write about one. **

**P.S. Carly's crippled. DX (I also just realized that all of the names of my cats end in an e sound.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. The only thing I own is one of those five cats, (HARLEIGH! MAH BABEY!) and maybe a piece of ice, if my mom let's me use her freezer and her water. **

* * *

It all started with a scratchy feeling in his hands. It felt like something was trying to push through the ends of his fingers. After that, he experienced a nice blackout where he didn't remember anything until the morning.

He never questioned the blackouts; they were an everyday/night thing now, and he accepted them. He just always wanted to know what that scratching feeling was.

What he didn't know was that, when he blacked out, the puppy came out to play.

* * *

So many smells. So, so many smells. It was amazing. There were _so_ many smells!

There was a dirty sock! Under the bed! If only he could get his nose under there and get it!

Wait! There was the neighborhood cat! Ugh! He hated cats! They were _so_ stuck up and snooty! Thinking they knew everything! Quickly, he let out a bark in the direction of the window and there was an answering hiss of annoyance, but the smell waned after a few seconds. He nodded to himself.

He was still the master of this house!

Suddenly, something connected with his head and he yelped before falling over.

"Theodore, shut up. We're trying to sleep."

The voice was familiar and his ears pricked. The thing threw was soft and it smelled familiar.

ALVIN!

He let his tongue hang out as he recognized the smell and he congratulated himself by jumping onto the bed beside Alvin. Quickly, so as to let his brother know that he had heard, he licked a fuzzy cheek. Alvin rolled over and glared at him through foggy eyes, but the puppy didn't notice, he was too busy trying to burrow his way under the covers so he was next to the other.

"Theodore, no!" The voice was sharp and the green clad figure raised his head under the covers. "I'm _trying_ to sleep. I haven't gotten any decent sleep in weeks! Go back to bed!"

But, Theodore wasn't listening anymore. He had plowed even further under the covers and had just hit his head on something hard. He growled at it in annoyance, snapping his teeth and feeling his fur stand on edge. What was this hard thing that stopped him? He was the master of this house!

Quickly, he turned an abrupt about-face and scurried out from under the covers. Alvin let out a sound of annoyance as Theodore plowed over his stomach, but the puppy was too focused on his mission to notice. He was out from the blankets in record time and had bounded across the bed, looking for all the world like an astronaut walking on the moon.

Not letting the lack of traction from the mattress deter him, he grabbed the offending hard thing in his mouth and jumped to the ground. It flew out of his mouth as soon as he landed and he crawled toward it, his stomach brushing the ground. His nose was touching the ground, attempting to catch a sniff of the weird object. When the smell of trees met his nose, he was surprised, and he sat up before turning to Alvin. The boy was watching him over the side of the bed with an expression of annoyance coloring his features.

Theodore barked at him once before moving towards the tree-smelling-hard-thing and poking it with one paw. Almost as soon as he touched, he jumped back.

It didn't move.

Feeling slightly more confident, Theodore crawled forward once more before repeating the process. Then again, and again.

Each time, the object didn't move and Theodore felt like he was king of the world. Not scared in the least anymore, he jumped forward and put his nose on the top. When it didn't move, he took a deep whiff. The smell of trees was even more obvious now.

Letting out a bark of happiness, he took the piece he had just smelled into his mouth and tired to pick it up. But, was surprised when it fell open and got bigger.

Instead of jumping back, he let it go and examined it from every side before bounding forward and ripping it apart with his teeth.

Alvin watched all of this with a feeling of annoyance. That was his _science book_. Theodore was _ripping_ his text book.

With a sigh, Alvin slid off his bed and padded over to Simon's bed. With no amount of remorse, he quickly poked his sleeping brother awake before getting pushed to the side when said brother reacted without opening his eyes.

"What do you want, Alvin?"

"Theodore's ripping a science book."

Simon's eyes snapped open after that and he was off the bed in flash, glasses already on his face. One end of the book was in his hands seconds later and he was tugging with all his might to get it back.

Theodore growled playfully as Simon grabbed the object and he pulled back. At least one of his brothers wanted to play! He shook his head back and forth, trying to make Simon lose his grip, but that just made the blue dressed boy hold it tighter.

Suddenly, Theodore spotted something out the window and he let go of the book. Simon went sprawling backwards – landing on Alvin in the process, who happened to be standing behind him and he didn't get up again until Alvin shoved him aside.

Theodore was scratching at the closed glass of the window, whimpering with all his might. He looked back at Alvin as his brother came up beside him, and gave him sad puppy dog eyes.

"What is it, Theodore?" Alvin asked, falling prey to Theodore's green orbs.

The chipmunk-turned-puppy only whimpered again and scratched at the window again. When Alvin didn't move to open the window like he hopped, he turned his head up to the ceiling and let out a howl.

Alvin's hands fell over his ears instantly and Simon groaned from where he was still on the floor. Outside the bedroom door, the hallway light flicked on.

"Theodore!" Alvin hissed. "Shut. UP. Dave's coming!"

The howling didn't quiet in the least; in fact, it seemed to get louder with every second that passed.

"Guys, do you have a dog in there?" Dave's voice sounded from the other side of the door and Alvin and Simon shared a look.

Quickly, they both grabbed the back of Theodore's pajamas and hauled him into the conjoining bathroom opposite the beds. Theodore's howling was abruptly cut off as he was gagged and he coughed deep in his throat. Both of the older brothers threw him into the bathroom before slamming the door in his face. There was a scuffling sound as Theodore attempted to get the door open, but his puppy-like mind couldn't comprehend the simple concept of turning the knob.

Alvin and Simon let out a sigh of relief as all went silent in the bathroom.

"Guys, I'm coming in!" Dave's voice was laced with warning, and the door creaked open slowly as he stuck his head through. He caught sight of Alvin and Simon leaning on the bathroom door and his eyes narrowed. "What'cha guys doing?"

"Uh…" Simon stuttered as he looked around the room for some excuse. His eyes lighted on the ruined science book feet away from him and he scooped down to grab it. "Late night study session?" He winced at the obvious question mark at the end of his statement.

Dave's eyebrow rose suspiciously at the dripping pages. "What happened to your book?"

Pregnant pause.

"You know how much I hate science, Dave." Alvin answered after some time, his voice shaky. "There's something about it that makes me go feral. I must've attacked the book." He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck while smiling nervously and chuckling.

"You don't remember?"

"Well, when you go feral, you give into your instincts." Alvin shrugged, staring past Dave so he wouldn't burst out laughing at his outrageous lie.

"That would explain the howling I heard…" Dave mumbled to himself, but the sensitive ears of Alvin and Simon caught it.

"Yeah. That totally explains it!" Alvin exclaimed, moving across the room. He grabbed Dave's hand and tugged him toward the door. "Well, I think it's time you got back to sleep! G'night Dave! Have a good sleep! See you in the morning!"

Dave was almost out the door when he paused. "Wait."

Alvin flinched.

"Where's Theodore?"

There was another long pause. But, it wasn't nearly as long as the last one.

There was a flush from the other side of the door.

Alvin and Simon shared a look before smiling and looking at Dave. They answered together, their voices blending.

"Bathroom."

* * *

***Serenading the cat* **_**You**__**know that we want them! And you know that we need them! We want the pants, your leather pants!**_** *goes into full out jam session* **_**ME AND BAKURA, WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE! HIM AND ME, WE'LL TAKE YOUR LEATHER PANTS! OH A'WHOAH'A! ME AND BAKURA WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE. HIM AND ME, WE'LL TA-**_

***turns* *stares at readers* **

**Oh, is it AN time already? **

***coughs* **

**So, uh… Don't blame Dave for being dense. It's like, 3 in the morning, and he's tiiiiired. (Much like me at the moment.) **

**Anyway… PUPPIES! **

**Review and you get one! **

**In your imagination! **

**So yeah… REVIEW! **

**(P.S. Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged anyone?)**


	5. 2:30 AM

**Reflections of the Wolf **

**Chapter 5: 2:30 A.M. **

**Ashley Elizabeth (Chipmunklover) **

**Rating: K**

**Summary: ****Each brother has a different point of view when it comes to Theodore's transformation into a wolf. Two are on one side – the side that knows there's something wrong – and one is completely content with what has happened. Each has a story to tell. Join them as they express their feelings.**

**Chapters: FIVE**

**Pairings: NONE**

**Warnings: NONE YA'LL**

**Notes: SO LATE LATE LATE LATELATELATELATELATE SO VERY VERY LATE**

**SOWWWY**

**Srsly tho… **

**I had like, two vacations back to back and I didn't have any time to write. **

**There, that seems like a decent excuse. **

**So, here's the last chapter of my mini-drama. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. Thanks to all those who reviewed! And I hope you review this last one! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alvin and the Chipmunks, there would be no poop jokes. None. No poop jokes. Absolutely none. They would be absent. Nada. None in sight. They would've been thrown off a lake into a cliff. The poop jokes would cease to exist. **

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter! And review please! **

**(Did I mention poop jokes? Yeah, there wouldn't be any.)**

* * *

"_Theodore took care of it." _

That one sentence, said to him by his nine year old son simply and without any real expression, kept swirling in his mind.

Theodore.

The sweet one.

There was no way he could've beaten up a werewolf.

There was no way Alvin expected him to believe that, but, as he laid in bed, the clock blinking _2:23_ in neon lights at him, he did.

He believed that Talbot had been a werewolf.

And that Theodore had beaten him up.

It was ridiculous.

It was insane.

It was ridiculously insane.

And yet he believed it.

But, then again, he believed a lot when it came to Alvin. But, who could blame him? A lot had happened to his boys, and it was tough to tell when Alvin was lying or telling the truth.

And, this time, he chose to believe him.

But, believing him brought in a lot of questions.

How had Theodore managed to do it?

The child had no physical strength in his body what-so-ever. He was a butterball.

He tried to imagine his green eyed son standing face-to-face with WereTalbot and his mind just about revolted on him. It didn't compute. Theodore was so small, so venerable, and Talbot had been a nightmare – tough and scary looking.

Theodore would've turned tail and ran before facing that.

But, yet, according to Alvin, he'd stayed and fought.

Of course, Theodore had been different the past few weeks, but Dave had passed that off on the fact that maybe Theodore was growing.

Or stress.

Theodore had had a lot thrust on top of him in the space of two weeks, and it was understandable that his demeanor would change.

But, then again, that didn't explain the barking he had heard at night.

They didn't have a dog – a fully grown one reacted badly to the boys, primal instincts and such (they'd had a puppy, but had given it away before it grew) – and neither did their neighbors. (Dave had made sure, after one had chased Alvin up a tree a few weeks after they'd moved a few years back.) Yet, he'd heard barking…

He shook his head. What ridiculous thoughts he was having.

Theodore was a chipmunk; there's no way he could've caught the werewolf disease from Talbot.

_Psh,_ he thought to himself, _I should lock myself in a mental hospital for thinking that. _

And yet, the theory fit: It explained why Theodore had been so rude, was so great at being scary in the play, and how he had gotten so athletic. It also explained how he was able to take down Talbot.

Dave shook his head. He was exhausted, he said to himself, and his brain was running wild. There was no way.

_Still, _he promised to himself, _I'll ask Simon in the morning if it's possible for a chipmunk to catch a human disease passed by blood._

* * *

Theodore was back.

The puppy was gone.

Simon sighed as he watched his little brother sleep soundly for the first time in weeks. It was good to have the old Theodore back.

Theodore remembered nothing of his time as a werewolf. There was a huge blank space in his memory, and Simon felt kind of bad that his green eyed brother had lost two weeks of his life, but his happiness of having him back overshadowed that.

"Simon?" Sleepily, Theodore turned over in his bed to look at him over Alvin's head. "What're you doing up? It's almost two thirty."

Simon sighed before turning to look at the clock resting on his night stand: 2:26.

"I know, Theodore." He responded, smiling at his little brother as he whispered. "My mind's too busy for me to sleep."

Theodore grinned back. "You're brain's always too busy." His smile dropped after Simon's chuckling at the retort died down and he looked down at his covers. "Was I bad?"

Simon was taken aback at the abrupt question, and he sucked in a breath. "Bad? When?"

"W-when I was a werewolf, Simon." His voice shook as he answered. "Was I bad? Because werewolves in the movies are always bad, and I wanna know if I did anything bad or mean to anyone, so I can apologize."

Simon shook his head before crawling off his bed and padding across the room in his bare feet. He hoisted himself up onto Theodore's bed and sat crossed legged before answering. "Theodore," he began, "you weren't yourself. The disease was affecting your genes and your emotions. You can't be held responsible for what you did; you can't even _remember_; how can we expect you to apologize for something you don't have any control over?"

Theodore shrugged, and Simon was shocked to see tears budding in the corners of his eyes. "I don't know… I just thought that, maybe, if I apologized, it would make up for-" He broke off and sighed. "Oh, never mind."

"Theodore, what is it?" Simon asked, alarmed at the quick 180 his little brother's emotions had pulled. "You can tell me."

Theodore shook his head. "No, don't worry about it Simon. Go to sleep."

Simon opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by a different voice coming from behind him. "Now, Theodore, you know Simon better than that. He's more stubborn than me sometimes."

Theodore's head whipped around to see Alvin standing behind Simon on the floor. Quietly, his oldest brother made his way over so he was positioned besides Simon.

"Did we wake you?" The gray eyed brother asked from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Nah," Alvin answered, waving his hand, "I was awake too. Couldn't sleep." He looked at Theodore for a few seconds before starting again. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Nothing," Theodore answered hotly, turning to glare at Alvin for butting in.

"Dunno, Theodore, it sounded like you had something to say before you cut yourself off." The red pajama'd chipmunk answered, crossing his arms.

"No, I didn't!" Theodore answered, his temper rising. "Mind your own business!"

Simon was shocked at the green suited chipmunk's outburst, but Alvin seemed have been expecting it.

"Hm," he hummed to himself. "Seems you still have temper issues. Guess you haven't gotten over your problem yet, have you?"

Almost immediately, Theodore wilted where he sat. His face took on a devastated look and he let out a choking noise low in his throat, like he was fighting back tears.

"Alvin," Simon hissed, "that wasn't necessary."

"Actually, I think it was." Alvin answered as he stared at Theodore softly. "He blames himself for what happened. I've seen it in the way he acts around us; in the way he carefully avoids looking Dave in the eye. It's why he asked you if he was bad." He turned back to Theodore. "C'mon, Theo. Out with it. What were you gonna say earlier?"

Theodore's eyes were close to over spilling now as he realized the truth in Alvin's words and he gulped to himself. "I thought that if I apologized, it would make up for me being unable to fight off the wolf."

There was silence for about three beats before Alvin and Simon both had Theodore gathered in a hug, both telling him not to blame himself and that it was their fault for not realizing earlier.

Downstairs in the living room, the clock chimed 2:30.

After that, all three went to sleep, snuggled together on Theodore's small bed. They all woke in the morning feeling more refreshed than ever, even only after getting six hours of sleep, and ready to face the world. Life went on normally after that.

Until about three in the afternoon.

When the oven exploded red goop all over the kitchen.

"AAAALLLVIIIIIN!"

* * *

**Sappy sappy sappy sappy so very very very sappy. **

**Ugh. The ending ended up losing so much of what I wanted. What a horrible ending for this story. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed otherwise. The ending is suckish, but I can't help it, because I've rewritten it three times now and this is the best one out of all of them. **

**So, please review! **

* * *

**Now it's time for… **

**TWO THINGS FROM THE AatC WOLFMAN MOVIE THAT I MUST COMMENT ON! **

**1. The big horrible crisis in the movie is not the fact that Theodore turned into a werewolf. No, it's the fact that Alvin, Simon, and Theodore now live next door to their principal. Sucks to be them. **

**2. "I'm taking a less stressful job driving trucks loaded with nitroglycerin over rickety bridges in South America." Is one of the funniest and most brilliant lines I've ever heard. Let us all bow to the writers for that one. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**P.S. I'm open for requests. I need something to do this summer, and I want to challenge myself with different things. If you have something you want written that you've wanted to read/don't want to write yourself, I'll do it. **

**Stipulations: **

**1. It has to be in the Sonic, Chipmunk, Danny Phantom, or Yu-Gi-Oh categories. **

**2. Oneshots only right now. I might expand that, depending on how many I get. **

**3. No future fics for Chipmunks. I'm not comfortable writing about the boys any older than they are. **

**4. No Yaoi, Yuri, incest or anything of that nature. **

**PLEASE DROP ME A LINE! **

**REVIEW PLEASE AGAIN**


End file.
